


the train, Febuary 1945 - Bucky Barnes

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Cute memories, Fluff, Holding Hands, Memories, Not Really Character Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers (mentioned), Short One Shot, but not reallt fluff, but not really, cute boyfriends, falling, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: The scene where Bucky falls off the train and Steve can't catch him.





	the train, Febuary 1945 - Bucky Barnes

Bucky stomach dropped before he even fell. He got hit out of the train before he even knew it was happening. The only reason he actually became aware of the situation was because of the pull in both his shoulders when he instinctively grabbed onto something. He felt the cold metal dig into his hands, he wondered if it cut them. He couldn't be sure, they were too numb from the cold to actually feel anything but that stinging biting feeling of it.

"Bucky," He heard that all too familiar voice yell.

He remembered times when he and Steve were smaller - well when Steve was smaller. He knows he was smaller too, not as much muscle from the army, but Steve being smaller was a different story then some exercise routines.

"Hang on," and he wasn't sure if he could. The train was moving too fast and he could feel the wind pulling him.

He remembered Steve, always cold and shivering from the wind on nighttime walks they took. Bucky would look around and grab the smaller's hand in his own and shove it into his pockets when he saw no one around. He would hold Steve's hand in his pockets to keep those delicate artists fingers warm in the cold air. 

He was barely hanging on now and he could feel the metal bar he was holding onto breaking under his weight. He could see Steve's hand held out for him to grab. Those hands were still the same. Even if now, under gloves, they looked the same. Steve still had long delicate fingers and wide palms. 

"Grab my hand," he blindly did so, knowing that Steve knew what he was doing. Even if Steve did know what he was doing and even if Bucky's hand brushed Steve's one last time, Bucky was already falling.


End file.
